The Outlaw Torn
by puredomination10
Summary: The Outlaw Torn follows the adventures of the bounty hunter duo Pearcy Silvers and Scallion Drumming
1. Welcome To The Jungle

**Welcome To The Jungle**

**11:55 a.m. in West City, 2 men walk into a bar. One of them is about 6 foot, lean with a black bandana, denim jacket and jeans. The other is shorter with long blonde hair, a leather jacket, ripped jeans and cowboy boots. These aren't any ordinary men. They are bounty hunters, and they are looking for their next bounty…**

Longhaired bounty hunter, yelling: Has anyone seen Johnny Gunners!? He's tall and ugly!

**The bar grows silent.**

Gunners: And who might you be?

Longhaired bounty hunter: That's not important. Me and my partner here are bounty hunters and you're next on our list!

Gunner: You!? A bounty hunter!?

**Gunners and the whole bar breaks out in hysterical laughter**

Gunners, in laughter: Hey Tim get a lot of this guy. This little shrimp thinks he's gonna get the bounty that our fine enforcement officials have put on my head.

Tim, also in laughter: That's great. I needed a good laugh.

Longhaired bounty hunter: What did you just call me?

Gunners: What? Shrimp?

Longhaired bounty hunter: Yea that's it.

Taller bounty hunter: Cool it bro, let's take this outside. We're out numbered.

Longhaired bounty hunter: Right. Hey Gunners, let's settle this outside.

Gunners: Yea, yea, whatever. Let's get this over with. Come on fellas.

**The two bounty hunters walk outside followed by the Gunners. The longhaired bounty hunter and Gunners stand across each other with their hands at their holsters.**

Longhaired bounty hunter: Hey bud what time is it?

Taller bounty hunter: 11:59.

Longhaired bounty hunter, to Gunners: Any last words Gunners!?

Gunners: Yea. Barkeep, get me a shot of Jack. I'm gonna be thirsty after I kill this shrimp!

**The whole city is silent until the clock strikes noon. Gunners and the longhaired bounty hunter draw their guns and shoot. The longhaired bounty hunter slides to the ground as he shoots, dodging Gunners' bullet. Gunners is shot and falls to the ground. Everyone is in shock. The longhaired bounty hunter walks towards Gunners and kicks his gun out of his hand.**

Gunners, weakly: Who-who the hell are you?

**The longhaired bounty hunter puts his gun right up to Gunner's face**

Longhaired bounty hunter: Silvers. Pearcy Silvers…. Bang!

**Pearcy pistol-whips Gunners and Tim points his gun at Pearcy.**

Tim: You son of a bitch! You won't get away with this!

**The other bounty hunter, Scallion, points his gun at Tim**

Scallion: Drop your weapon or you'll end up like your friend here

**The rest of the Gunners point their guns at Scallion and Pearcy**

Scallion: Looks like they're not gonna go quietly Pearcy

Pearcy: Guess we're just gonna have to make 'em squeal a little. Barkeep! I'll think I'll be taking Gunners' shot plus a beer! Put it on Gunners' tab!

Tim: Die!

Pearcy: Shit

**Tim shoots at Pearcy but he picks up Gunners' body and uses it as a shield and shoots Tim, through Gunners' body of course. Scallion runs for cover and shoots down three members of the gang. The both run into the bar for extra cover.**

Scallion: Why's this have to happen every goddamn time?

Pearcy: With Gunners' dead we're only gonna get half the 5 k

Scallion: Think his gang's worth anything?

Pearcy: Screw that! They got my jacket dirty.

Scallion: Alright. 2 and a half thousand it is

**A fire fight breaks out and the remainder of the Gunners is killed**

Scallion: I think they're dead

Pearcy: Ya think? I was wondering why no one was shooting at us.

Scallion: Let's check it out.

**They both check every body**

Pearcy: Everyone's dead. Damn it! Wouldn't the cops want these guys dead any way? Dead or alive, screw that!

**As Pearcy says this one of the Gunners takes aim for Pearcy**

Gunner gang member: Take this you bastard!

**Scallion shoots him dead**

Scallion: Yea there's two of us bitch!

Pearcy: Thanks bud

Scallion, to the bystanders: Hey someone call the police1 A bunch of dead bodies isn't necessarily a tourist attraction! What would the mayor say!?

**The cops come and Pearcy and Scallion talk with the Commissioner**

Commissioner: Gunners dead is 2 and a half K. the rest of his gang is 500 so that's 2 thousand total

Scallion: That's pretty good bro

Pearcy: Not enough to get us home though

Scallion: We wouldn't have enough even with the 5 K for Gunners and the additional thoudand if his gang was still alive

Pearcy: But we need ammo, food, yada ,yada , yada, blah, blah, blah. You know the drill. Damn it I need a vacation.

Scallion: You know I'm feelin' lucky. Whaddya say we try my luck at the casino.

Pearcy: Sure why not

**

* * *

Three hours later**

**Scallion runs to Pearcy who's sitting at the bar of the casino**

Scallion, out of breath: Hey lemme borrow a hundred.

Pearcy: Did you lose all your money?

Scallion: Maybe….

Pearcy, in anger: Aw goddamn it! Just give me the whole bottle! (Snatches the bottle from the bartender)

Scallion: So you're not gonna let me borrow a hundred?

Pearcy: Piss off!

**

* * *

Another three hours later**

Scallion: Hey Peary we should get goin'.

Pearcy, drunk: Well if it isn't Mr. Cock Smoke. Want a cigarette? Oh wait. I forgot you only smoke pole. So here. (Unzips pants)

Bartender: Hey! Get the hell outta here!

Pearcy: What? You jealous? (Stands up with his piece still hanging out)

Bartender: Sir please leave.

Pearcy: It's ok to be jealous. My partner here has a small ding-ding too.

Bartender: Security!

Pearcy, singing and dancing: Shake, shake, shake (Security guard grabs him) Hey what the hell man?

Scallion as another guard grabs him: Hey what did I do?

**Both of them are thrown out the bar. Pearcy is on top of Scallion**

Scallion: You drunk bastard (Looks down) Ah Pearcy! Put Helmet Head away!

Pearcy: I'm feelin' frisky ladies! Uh-oh.

Scallion: Uh-oh? I know that uh-oh and I hate hearing that uh-oh.

Pearcy: Uh-oh.

Scallion: Turn away, turn away, turn away!

**Pearcy throws up on Scallion.**

Scallion: Ah goddamn it Pearcy!

**

* * *

Scallion takes his shirt off and helps Pearcy walk down the street**

Scallion: Thanks a lot douche bag. I loved that shirt.

Pearcy: Why? It was tie-dye.

Scallion, angrily: It was white 'til you added your mosaic pattern to it!

**A girl drives up to them**

Girl: Hey guys!

Scallion: Hey…

Pearcy, still drunk: Well hello beautiful

Girl: I saw what you guys did to Gunners and his gang earlier. That was great!

Scallion: Well thank-

Pearcy: You look familiar. Have you been on Girls Gone Wild?

Scallion: Please excuse my friend. He's… uh… drunk out of his mind.

Girl: I can see.

Scallion: Well we should get goin'. Do you know where the nearest hotel is?

Girl: You can stay at the one at the casino but it costs a lot.

Scallion: And money is something we don't have much of.

Girl: Well you guys can sty at my place. It's no problem.

Scallion: Really? Thank you!

Girl: Sure no prob!

Scallion, to Pearcy: You hear that buddy? We've got a place to sleep.

Pearcy: Just don't try any funny stuff on me. I'm not that kinda girl… or boy… ok maybe just a little.

Girl: Right….

**Scallion and Pearcy get in the back seat of her car**

Girl, as she's driving: You know one of you can sit up front.

Scallion: Yea but if he has to throw up I wanna make sure he gets it out the window.

Girl: Oh ok.

Scallion: Yea that's not too good for the resale value right?

Girl, laughing: Right! So what are your names?

Scallion: Oh I'm Scallion.

Pearcy: And I'm Richard Simmons.

Scallion: No you're Pearcy.

Pearcy: Richard Simm-

Scallion: Pearcy!

Pearcy: Fine!

Scallion, to the girl: What's your name?

Girl: My name's Darlene, but all my friends call me Riot.

Scallion: Riot?

Riot: Yep.

Scallion: That's pretty cool.

Pearcy: I bet you're a riot in the sack

Scallion: Pearcy shut up.

**They drive up to her house and park in the driveway**

Riot, getting out the car: Well here we are. Home sweet home.

Scallion, helping Pearcy out the car: Easy now buddy.

Pearcy: Hey this isn't Chuck E Cheese!

Scallion: No this is our new friend Riot's house. We're sleeping here.

Pearcy: Riot? Hey you look familiar. Have you been on Girls Gone Wild?

Riot, to Scallion: He's really messed up isn't he?

Scallion: No he's always like this except he usually doesn't slur his words and can walk on his own. Isn't that right Pearcy?

Pearcy: Are we flying?

Scallion: No we're walking.

Pearcy: Then why's it feel like we're flying?

Scallion: 'Cause I'm carrying you.

Pearcy: Oh. You're a good friend!

Scallion: Yea, yea, yea, whatever you drunk bastard.

**They walk inside**

Riot: Just give him the couch.

Scallion: All right. (Drops Pearcy on the couch)

Pearcy: Wow asshole. That hurt.

Scallion: Go to sleep!

Pearcy: Not until you tuck me in.

Scallion: Tuck yourself in!

Pearcy: Fine! Then tell me a bedtime story!

Scallion: Once upon a time there was a drunk bastard who has to go to sleep. He didn't so I knocked him out. The end!

Pearcy: Aw that's one of my favs!

Riot: Here's a blanket.

Pearcy: Thank you! Hey! You look familiar. Have you been on Girls Gone Wild?

Scallion: Go to sleep!

Pearcy: Night

**Scallion and Riot go into the kitchen and have a cup of coffee**

Scallion: So do you live here all alone?

Riot: No I live with my brother.

Scallion: Oh where is he?

Riot: He's away.

Scallion: On business?

Riot: You could say that. He's a bounty hunter as well.

Scallion: I'm guessing he's smart and doesn't leave home flat ass broke like me and Pearcy did.

Riot: No he only dabbles now. He used to do it all the time, until mom died and he came back home.

Scallion: Oh I'm sorry.

Riot: It's ok. If I didn't have my brother I don't know what I'd do.

Scallion: If you don't mind me asking, what's his name?

Riot: Oh no not at all. His name is Stephen Cantrell.

Scallion: As in 'the' Stephen Cantrell?

Riot: So you've heard of him?

Scallion: My God yes. Who hasn't? He's a lengend in the bounty hunter field. He's actually the reason Pearcy wanted to become a bounty hunter.

Riot: Really?

Scallion: Yea.

Riot: If you don't mind me asking, why did you?

Scallion: Me and Pearcy have been best friends forever so I knew I had to go with him. All for one and one for all. We've gotta look out for each other.

Riot: That's sweet.

Scallion: He's done it for me plenty.

**

* * *

As the night goes on Scallion and Riot talk more, having a lot to talk about and a lot of laughs**

Scallion, yawns: It's getting' late. We should hit the hay. So where am I sleeping?

Riot: Well your friend's sleeping on the couch and the only other bed we have besides mine is my brother's.

Scallion: So am I sleeping on the floor?

Riot: You can or you can share my bed with me. If you want to that is.

Scallion: Well…

Riot: Come on.

Scallion: Alright. (As Riot leads him to her room) Sleep well bro.

Pearcy, in his sleep: Go get 'er tiger!… Who do you think you are? That's an out door!… Ok just this once.

**Pearcy you better get some rest 'cause you never know what's in store for you the next day. You better get some rest too Scallion, well, if you can. Stay tuned for another episode of The Outlaw Torn!**


	2. Knock 'Em Dead, Kid

**2. Knock 'Em Dead, Kid**

**11:20 a.m., West city, Darlene "Riot" Cantrell's house. Pearcy wakes up to the smell of eggs, bacon and Scallion and Riot talking.**

Pearcy gets up and walks towards them: Hey everyone

Scallion: Pearcy! You're up!

Pearcy: Yea…

Scallion: How'd ya sleep?

Pearcy: Pretty good.

Scallion: Sweet

Pearcy: yea.. so… where am I?

Scallion: Where are y- oh, this is Riot and this is her house.

Pearcy: Riot? Hi. Say you look familiar. Have you been in-

Riot: Girls Gone Wild?

Pearcy: Yea

Riot: No

Pearcy: Oh… you wanna?

Scallion to Riot: Told you he's always like that.

Pearcy: Like what?

Scallion to Pearcy: Dude you were friggin' smashed last night!

Pearcy: Yea? Well you blew most of our money gambling!

Scallion: And you blew the rest drinking.

Pearcy: So!? Well we should probably get goin'.

Scallion: Well actually I was wondering if we could stay here for a little.

Pearcy: What!? No! We need to make money so we can get home!

Scallion: Yea. Yea. I know but-

Pearcy to Riot: Thank you for letting us stay here. (To Scallion) Let's Go!

Scallion: No! Let's stay!

Pearcy: What!?

Scallion: I was thinkin' we could stay here with Riot for a while.

Pearcy to Riot: Sidebar. (Pulls Scallion off to the side) Did you bang her?

Scallion: Yes.

Pearcy: High five. Good job.

Scallion: Thanks.

Pearcy: So was she a 'riot' in the sack?

Scallion: Pearcy you know I don't kiss n' tell.

Pearcy: I'm askin' you to bang n' tell.

Scallion: She was phenomenal.

Pearcy: Really?

Scallion: Really!

Pearcy: But dude we can't stay here.

Scallion: Come on man I like her.

Pearcy: No you like parts of her not her as a whole.

Scallion: She's really cool. Dude she looks like Joan Jett.

Pearcy: Not really.

Scallion: Come on!

Pearcy: Ok fine! But tomorrow we're gone!

Scallion: Thank you buddy! (Hugs Pearcy)

Pearcy: Dude get off me you just got laid!

Scallion: Oh sorry

Pearcy: Take a shower! Did you wrap your tool?

**

* * *

Later that night**

Scallion: Dude all I'm saying is that damn midget from 'The Mn With the Golden Gun" freaks me the hell out.

Pearcy: How? He's a midget.

Scallion: That's my point. They're freaky.

Pearcy: You got a problem with short people? (Opens fridge and grabs a beer)

Scallion: What are you doing? You can't do that!

Pearcy: We always do that to whatever idiot lets us sleep over.

Scallion: Just don't do it here.

Pearcy: Why? Oh I get it!

Scallion: Get what?

Pearcy: You really dig this Riot chick.

Scallion: Maybe a little.

Pearcy as Riot walks in the house: A chick finally lets you stick your dick in her and now you're in love.

Scallion: Uh… dude

Pearcy: I mean she's kind of a bitch dude. Like seriously man. Even you can do better than her.

Scaalion: P-Pearcy!

Pearcy: Don't interrupt me. Now where was I? Oh yea. Bros before ho's man. She's just a girl. Now what did you want to say?

Scallion: Turn around.

Pearcy turns around and sees Riot: Oooooooooh shit. Welcome home! How much of that did you hear?

Riot: All of it.

Pearcy: Do you mean most or some or-

Riot: Every single word.

Scallion: Well this is awkward. I'm gonna go get a pack of smokes. Anyone want anything?

Pearcy: Get me a pack too.

Scallion: Riot? Anything? Cigarettes? Flowers? A gun?

Riot: Nothing for me. I already have a gun.

Scallion: O-ok. I'll be back in a flash. (Walks out front door)

Pearcy: I, uh, I didn't expect you to be there.

Riot: I kinda figured. So do you just take all of your insecurities out on Scallion or are you just that lonely?

Pearcy is speechless

Riot: Did you have a girlfriend at home?

Pearcy: Uh yea.

Riot: Why'd you leave her?

Pearcy: Our relationship was already in the crapper so I-

Riot: Scallion told me a lot about you. You're doing this bounty hunter thing to see the country, make some money and ,apparently, to 'bang broads' is what he said. But I really think you're doing it to escape.

Pearcy: Escape what?

Riot: Your loneliness.

Pearcy: I am not lonely.

Riot: Oh?

Pearcy: Who the hell do you think you are!? You're not my therapist!

Riot: Why can't you be happy for Scallion?

Pearcy: I am very happy he got laid.

Riot: Is that all women are to you? Just play things?

Pearcy: I'm too young to fall in love.

Riot: You're not yet a man just a punk in the streets?

Pearcy: Yea! Exactly!

Riot: You act like the world owes you something. You're nothing but a self-imposed martyr.

Pearcy: You think you know me!?

Riot: In this past day ,while you've been sober, you've shown me that you are a chauvinist pig, a freeloader and a cold-hearted bastard who has no remorse for anything or anyone.

Pearcy: You're dead wrong.

Riot: Oh? How's that beer?

Pearcy: Great.

Riot: My point. I guess being cold hearted is the reason why you're such a good bounty hunter.

Pearcy: And what's a bounty hunter supposed to be like?

Riot: It's a public service to clean up these streets. To make the world a better place.

Pearcy: Tree hugger.

Riot: You are nothing but a glorified outlaw. No better than any of the thugs that you've taken down. I've heard that you've killed every single person you've gotten a bounty for. You give bounty hunting a bad name.

Scallion, walks in as Pearcy and Riot continue arguing: Hey what's going on!?

Pearcy to Scallion: Did you get my pack of smokes?

Scallion: Yea. Here.

**Pearcy grabs the pack of cigarettes and makes his way to the door**

Scallion: Where you goin?

Pearcy: Out (Slams door)

Riot: Good riddance.

Scallion: Did he take the rest of that six-pack?

Riot: That son of a- ugh!

Scallion: Tell me what happened.

As Pearcy walks down the street: What a bitch! She thinks she knows me? I don't need her. Or Scallion! I'll get home all by myself.

**Pearcy sits down in an alley and continues to drink and smoke until 3 men walk up to him**

Man #1: Hey look at this fag. Is that long hair a target for your boyfriend?

Pearcy, looking up: Huh?

Man #2, kicking Pearcy's cowboy boots: Aw look he thinks he's a cowboy. Look at his boots.

Man #1, getting in Pearcy's face: Look here boy. We don't like your kind around here.

Pearcy: And what might my kind be?

Man #3: A fag.

Pearcy: Oh I'm a fag?

Man #3: Mhm

Pearcy: Even if I was a fag at least I don't get hummers from my sister!

All 3: What!?

Pearcy: Or cousin! Sorry!

Man #2: Hey just who do you think you are boy!?

Pearcy: My name's Pearcy. Pearcy Silvers you inbred piece of trash.

Man #1: That's it! Let's teach this little boy some manners!

Pearcy: Bring it on!

**They gang up on Pearcy but he hold his own until one of them stabs him in the leg and he collapses.**

Man #1: Ain't so high and mighty not are ya?

Pearcy laughing: This is just a flesh wound. This blade is duller than your personalities. I'll be walkin' with a limp for a day or two but I can still kick all of your asses.

**After Pearcy says this he jumps up and stabs one of them in the arm and kicks another in the head, knocking him out. Then he punches the one he stabbed in the throat. The 3****rd**** one is frozen in fear.**

Pearcy: What's wrong 'lil redneck?

Man #3: Y-you're crazy!

Pearcy: Damn skippy! (In a fake southern accent) Hee yaw! Tarnation! We're gonna have ourselves a little hootenanny!

Man #3, running away: Stay away from me!

Pearcy, chasing him: Come here! I'm gonna prison rape you! Then you'll see how big of a fag I can really be!

Man #3: Stay away you freak!

Pearcy, in the fake southern accent again: I'm gonna make you squeal like a pig

**Finally Pearcy corners him**

Pearcy: Let's see what you're made of!

**He's frozen in fear. Pearcy thrusts the blade in front of his face but stobs before he makes a connection and knees him in the stomach. He keels over and Pearcy elbows him in the back of the head, knocking him out.**

Pearcy: Can't say I didn't enjoy that but I better get outta here.

**Where will Pearcy go? Will he leave Scallion behind and continue his journey alone? Fine out next time…**


	3. Dead And Bloated

**3. Dead And Bloated**

**6:35 p.m. Darlene 'Riot' Cantrell's house. Riot tells Scallion about her fight with Pearcy…**

Scallion: Damn, you really gave it to him.

Riot: He deserved it.

Scallion: I know, I know but I have to find Pearcy.

Riot: Why!? He doesn't respect you at all! Why should you have to go find him!? Why don't you make him crawl back to you?

Scallion: I've known Pearcy for 16 years, he won't. It's always live and let die with him. Can you help me find him?

Riot: Wha- Are you- Why sho- Arg! Sure… Let me get my keys

**

* * *

Back in the ally**

Pedestrian: Holy crap! You beat the hell outta them!

Pearcy: They attacked me first!

Pedestrian: No. I-it's not that. Those guys were apart of the Camo Killerz. They were the bitter rivals of the Gunners. Your ass is grass my friend.

Pearcy: Thanks for teelin' me that 'after' I beat the be-Jesus out of them!

The pedestrian checks the gang: They're not breathing!

Pearcy: Serves them right!

Pedestrian: you saved our city from the Gunners yet you're no better than any of the outlaws that you've put away!

Pearcy: Hey old man I just had someone chew my ass out for that very same reason earlier today. Leave me alone or you'll end up like them!

A cop pulls up to the scene and steps out of the car: We got some calls about some viol- holy crap!

Pedestrian: they're all dead officer!

Cop, walking towards them: Who did this?

Pedestrian pointing to Pearcy: He did!

Pearcy: You douche bag.

Cop: hey aren't you the guy that killed the Gunners gang?

Pearcy: The same.

Cop: Well you succeeded in killing three members of the Camo Killers.

Pearcy: Yea old Dusty McGee told me.

Cop: You're screwed.

Pearcy: He said that too.

Cop: They weren't important members so the bounty already wasn't that big and since you killed them you'll get like 150 dollars.

Pearcy: Oh for Christ's sake! Just gimmie single! I'm gonna hit up the nudie bar!

Cop to a paramedic over a radio: Send a meat wagon to an alley in the outskirts of West City. The guy that killed the Gunners just killed three members of the Camo Killers.

Paramedic over radio: Holy crap! He's screwed!

Cop: yea that's what I said.

Pedestrian: Me too!

Pearcy: oh my God! What's with you guys!? These guys were pussies and just because they're in a gang all of a sudden I'm screwed! What's the deal!?

Pedestrian: These aren't any normal outlaws. These guys are like the redneck Crips.

Pearcy: So, the Gunners are like the Bloods?

Pedestrian: Exactly.

Pearcy: As much as this story really warms my heart I don't give a damn! Let them come after me! I'm Pearcy friggin' Silvers!

**The paramedic's drive up**

Cop: Wow you guys made great time!

Paramedic: We were just at the bar down the street. So who did this?

Cop points at Pearcy: Him.

Paramedic to Pearcy: You're screwed.

Pearcy: Shut the hell up!

**

* * *

Scallion and Riot are driving around town trying to find Pearcy**

Scallion: ok so we checked every bar and strip club in town and we can't find him.

Riot: I think he's dead.

Scallion: Maybe I can try to contact him on the walkie-talkie.

Riot: You guys have walkie-talkies?

Scallion: Yea… in case we get separated, like during a bounty.

Riot: Jesus, try it out.

Scallion into the walkie-talkie: Dr. Feelgood to 0069. Come in. 0069.

Riot: What the hell is with the codenames?

Scallion: Oh well Dr. Feelgood is my codename and it's a Motley Crue song. 0069 is Pearcy's and, well, it's like 007 but with… uh… y-you see a 69 is when a man and a woman perform oral-

Riot, annoyed: I know what 69 is but what is with the codenames!?

Scallion: So no one knows our real names.

Riot: Whatever.

Scallion into the walkie-talkie: Dr. Feelgood to 0069. 0069 answer me. (To Riot) He's not responding.

Riot: Duh.

Scallion: Looks like we gotta keep on looking.

Riot: Gee thanks Captain Obvious.

Scallion: What's your problem!?

Riot, sarcastically: I don't know maybe it's the fact that I'm being forced to help find someone I hate!

Scallion: you don't gotta be all bitchy about it.

Riot: Too goddamn bad! I just don't see why you have to help Pearcy. What has he done for you?

Scallion: he helped me learn to stand up to myself. He's the reason why I don't let people walk all over me as much. You may think he treats me like crap but I know he thinks of me as a brother. You either love or hate that son of a bitch.

**

* * *

At the ally**

Cop to Pearcy: Well let's get you to the station to get your reward.

Pearcy: 'Bout goddamn time.

They both get into the car

Cop: Is this your first time in a cop car?

Pearcy: In the front, yea.

Cop: Oh… (Realizes what Pearcy meant) Oh! (Clenches him gun)

Pearcy: Hey don't worry dude, I'm a changed man. My vigilance is for the law now.

Cop: Vigilance? You do know I'm a cop right?

Pearcy: O yea! So how far away is the station?

Cop: Couple of blocks.

Pearcy: Sweet.

**When will the Camo Killerz retaliate against Pearcy? Will they? Or is everyone overreacting? Stay tuned…**


	4. Livin' On a Chain Gang

**4. Livin' On A Chain Gang**

**8: 10 p.m. West City. A police officer is driving Pearcy to the station so he can get his bounty when the officer gets a call over the radio…**

Radio: Car 57 we have calls of a domestic dispute at 217 River Street. Respond immediately!

Cop: Car 57 copy. (To Pearcy) You don't mind if we take a little detour do you?

Pearcy: Yes.

Cop: I knew you'd underst- oh wow! You're negative.

Pearcy: Hmph

**

* * *

Back at Riot's house**

Scallion, walking through the doorway: Where the hell could he be?

Riot: He probably left town

Scallion: He's gonna get a bunch of bounties so he can get home… without me!

Riot: You should do that to. I wouldn't want to drive to Alice City.

Scallion: 4 years! We've been partners for 4 years and he's gonna end it like this! What's wrong with him!?

Riot: Like I said you should get to bounty hunting as well so you can make some money and get home yourself.

Scallion: I can't do it on my own.

Riot: I'll help you. I've wanted to get out of this damn town any way.

Scallion: You bounty hunt?

Riot: Scallion, my brother is Stephen 'Gunslinger' Cantrell, I know how to bounty hunt.

Scallion: But you just can't leave can you?

Riot: Watch me. I can just call Stephen and he'll find his way to Alice.

Scallion: This is awesome!

**

* * *

At 217 River Street**

Cop: Stay here

Pearcy: I was planning on it.

The cop walks up to the couple fighting outside: What's the problem here?

Man: Too many cops.

Cop: What?

**The man shoots the cop in the chest**

Pearcy, still in the cop car: Oh sh- (Ducks down) What do I do? What do I do!? (Pearcy sees the radio and tries to use it) Officer down! Officer down! (No response) How the hell does this hunk of junk work!? Wait. The walkie-talkie! (Into the walkie-talkie) 0069 to Dr. Feelgood! Come in! You rat bastard answer me!

At Riot's house, Scallion gets the message: Pearcy! I've been trying to contact you all day!

Pearcy: I had my walkie-talkie off all day but I need some back up.

Scallion: Where are you?

Pearcy: In a cop car at River Drive. It's not what you think. I kicked the hell out of three Camo Killerz so I was taken to the station by a cop to get my bounty when he responded to a call and he got shot dude.

Riot, to Scallion: Where's he say he was?

Scallion to Pearcy: Where are you again?

Pearcy: River Street.

Riot: Oh shit.

Scallion: What?

Pearcy: What!?

Riot takes the walkie-talkie from Scallion: Pearcy you're in Camo Killer territory. You're screwed.

Pearcy: I swear to God if one more person says that I'm gonna- What the-

Camo Killer #1: Hey I know you. Get over here! Ulrick wants to see you.

Pearcy: Ulrick? Who the hell is that.

Camo Killer #1: Get over here!

Pearcy: Get your hands off me! (The walkie-talkie is turned off)

Scallion to Riot: Riot, do you know where River Street is?

Riot: Yea! I've never been there but I know where it is.

Scallion: Let's go!

Riot: Wait!

Scallion: What!?

Riot: Don't you wanna strap up?

Scallion: I told you last night that I'm not into that stuff.

Riot: No! Not that! Follow me…

**Riot leads Scallion into her room. She removes her mirror, which was hiding a compartment. She punches a code in and it opens. There are a whole bundle of guns in it.**

Scallion: Holy mother of crap!

Riot: You like it?

Scallion: Uh-huh.

Riot hands Scallion a machine gun: You take the lead and I'll be right behind you with this. (Shows Scallion a shotgun) And take this. (Hands scallion a hand gun) And this one is for Pearcy. (Riot picks up a C4.

Scallion: H-how the hell did you get a C4!?

Riot: Don't ask questions.

Scallion: O-ok. But what are you gonna use that for?

Riot: We're putting an end to the Camo Killerz. They've been terrorizing West City my whole life. They're through!

Scallion: But what about all of the innocent people!?

Riot: Don't worry, this C4 is weaker than most. It'll only blow up the house.

Scallion: O-ok

Riot: Let's get moving!

**

* * *

Pearcy is taken to the basement of a house and tied up to a chair**

Pearcy: If this is your idea of torturing me it's not gonna work. I'm into this kinda stuff.

Camo Killer #2: Shut up! (Punches Pearcy)

Pearcy: Like I said, I'm 'into' this kind of stuff!

"Step back. Let me take care of him."

Camo Killer #2: Yes sir.

Pearcy: Who's there? Show yourself!

"Hello Pearcy. My name's Ulrick."

Pearcy: Ulrick? Is that Polish for sister banger?

Camo Killer: Hey!

Pearcy: Sorry, cousin banger? And how do you know my name?

Ulrick: You're pretty famous Pearcy Silvers. You killed the Gunners. I was very pleased, they are our rivals but when you killed 3 member of our gang, let's just say I wasn't very pleased any more! So we staged this domestic dispute to get you here.

Camo Killer #2: No one messes with the Camo Killerz!

Pearcy to Camo Killer #2: Shut up! (To Ulrick) So what do you want with me?

Ulrick: I just want to kill you. But, I want to make sure the whole country sees it. We're going to record it and send it to every News station in the country. With the death of Pearcy Silvers by the hands of the Camo Killerz, everyone will know not to cross us! No cop and especially no bounty hunter.

Pearcy: Wow you take this whole outlaw thing seriously don't you?

Camo Killer #2: Damn right!

Ulrick to Camo Killer #2: Hey! Go away!

Camo Killer #2: But- yes sir. (He leaves)

Ulrick to Pearcy: Good, I want you all to myself.

Pearcy: Yea about that, I don't think I'm your cousin. (Ulrick punches Pearcy) What is with the hitting!?

Ulrick: I'm tired of your mouth! (Ulrick unties Pearcy) I'm going to enjoy killing you. (Ulrick then turns a camera on and speaks to it) This is Pearcy Silvers. This is to show the whole world not to cross the Camo Killerz! (Turns to Pearcy) Show me what you've got!

**Pearcy! Can you beat Ulrick!? Even if you do will you make it out alive? Hurry up Riot and Scallion, Pearcy needs your help! Don't miss the nexy episode of 'The Outlaw Torn'!**


	5. Cowboys From Hell

**5. Cowboys From Hell**

Ulrick to Pearcy: Show me what you've got.

Pearcy: Sure you wanna make a fool of yourself?

Ulrick: I'm not worried about you at all Pearcy. To tell you the truth, I think you're just a little brat with a temper.

Pearcy: Is that so?

Ulrick: Yes!

Pearcy: Ok! Here! Take this! (Pearcy throws a right hook at Ulrick but he catches it)

Ulrick: Is that all you've got Pearcy?

Pearcy: I'm just getting warmed up! (Throws a left hook but Ulrick catches that one as well)

Ulrick: Your petty little street moves won't work on me Pearcy. Without any firearms you're just another punk! (Knees Pearcy in the chin) You have no idea what you're up against do you!? All you bounty hunters are the same!

Pearcy thinking to himself: _Hurry up Scallion. I need your help._

**

* * *

Outside 217 River Street**

Riot: Here's the cop car.

Scallion: Here's the cop.

Riot: All this just to kidnap Pearcy?

Scallion: Kidnap? How do you know they haven't killed Pearcy yet?

Riot: Whenever a bounty hunter is in town they seek him out. Usually they'll send a few out to kill them. If that doesn't work then they find a way to bring him to their headquarters. Then their leader Ulrick, a skilled martial artist, video tapes him beating the crap out of the bounty hunter to show everyone not to stand up against the Camo Killerz. Pearcy is his next victom.

Scallion: Hand to hand combat isn't necessarily Pearcy's strong suit. I mean he can take a hit better than anyone I know, but I'm not too sure if his dirty tricks will work on a skilled martial artist.

Riot: Dirty tricks?

Scallion: His style is "Kick 'em in the balls and run."

Riot: It might work.

**

* * *

In the basement**

**Pearcy kicks Ulrick in the crotch and he isn't phased**

Pearcy: What the?

Ulrick: Is that the best you can do?

Pearcy: No!

**

* * *

Back outside**

Scallion: So what's the plan?

Riot: We're gonna rush those sons of bitches! I'm gonna throw a smoke grenade in and you go in 'guns blazing'. I'll be right behind you. (Cocks shotgun)

Scallion: I like it better when I'm behind you.

Riot: Let's go! (They run up to the front door) Kick the door in and I'll throw the grenade. (Scallion kicks the door in and Riot throws the grenade) Wait for my signal. (The smoke grenade goes off)

Camo Killer from inside: What the hell is this!?

Riot: Go! Go! Go!

**Scallion rushes in, 'guns blazing', and takes out a handful of Camo Killerz in the kitchen. Riot follows Scallion and takes out a group of Camo Killerz running downstairs.**

Riot: You cover this floor and I'll get upstairs!

Scallion: Right!

Riot: And Scallion!

Scallion: Yea?

Riot: Stay safe! (Kisses Scallion)

Scallion: If you get in any trouble, just call me and I got your back!

Riot: You can get my back after we get out of here! (Runs upstairs)

Scallion to himself: I think I'm in love. (Snaps out of it) Hee Yaw! All my base belong to them!

**

* * *

In the basement**

**Pearcy is getting the tar beaten out of him**

Ulrick: Come on Pearcy! At least make a fight out of it! You don't want to disappoint your fans do you?

Pearcy spits out blood and thinks to himself: _At this rate I'm gonna be beaten to death like a damn piñata. He's gonna make an ass of myself for the whole world to see!_

**

* * *

Upstairs**

Riot takes out Camo Killer after Camo Killer with her shotgun.

**

* * *

Downstairs**

Scallion picks off his fair share with his machine gun.

**

* * *

In the basement**

**Ulrick is wailing on Pearcy**

Ulrick: You're not even worth my time. (Walks over to a table and grabs a knife) I'm going to finish this now!

Pearcy, thinking: _Shit what do I do? _(Looking around) _The rope they tied me up with! I'll grab that and beat the crap out of him! But I've gotta get that knife._

Ulrick, walking towards Pearcy: I think I've won.

**With every step Ulrick takes towards Pearcy, Pearcy takes one back towards the rope.**

Ulrick: Why deny the inevitable? (Lunges towards Pearcy)

Pearcy: Now! (Pearcy runs back and picks up the rope. As Ulrick gets close to Pearcy, he swings the rope full force at Ulrick, hitting him across the face. He falls back and then Pearcy swings around him and begins to strangle Ulrick with the rope) I'm not going down without a decent fight Ulrick! (Pearcy knees Ulrick in the tailbone a few times and then kicks the knife out of his hand. Then he takes a jab at Ulrick's knee, dives for the knife and cuts Ulrick's Achilles tendon, causing Ulrick to collapse)

Ulrick, in pain: My ankle! (He tried to get up but Pearcy walks over and kicks him in the face like it was a soccer ball)

Pearcy: Stay down dirt bag! (Pearcy kneels down and puts the blade over Ulrick's throat) You know I didn't have to kill those three goons of yours.

Ulrick: Then why did you do it?

Pearcy: It seemed fun.

Ulrick, angrily: It seemed fun!? What the hell kind of monster are you!?

Pearcy: Oh I'm the monster!? You're the leader of a goddamn gang for Christ's sake!

Ulrick: I started this gang to help protect this city but violence seemed like the only way to get gangs like the Gunners out. The police are either corrupt or preoccupied with this damn war that's been raging on for years and non of us even know the reason for it's existence! The cops weren't cutting it so we decided to stand up and take our city back from the thugs and the no good, low life bounty hunters like you!

Pearcy: What!?

Ulrick: I know all about you Pearcy Silvers. You haven't spared any lives. "It seems like fun." You're the real scum!

Pearcy: You wanna know why I kill all of my bounties? I could give a rats ass about protecting any innocent lives. I could care less about helping the police or about this goddamn war! What I do care about is making some money, and I can get away with murder for it. If I'm the scum then why do you have the bounty on your head and not me!?

Ulrick: Vigilance for justice can easily be mistaken for criminal activity Pearcy. I chose to make this sacrifice because I know that some else will take my place and finish what I started if I die or if I'm put away. Bounty hunters used to believe in honor, you believe in greed.

Pearcy: You're full of it. (Guns shots are heard) You hear that? That's my cavalry. Your gang is finished! And so are you!

Ulrick: Wait Pearcy! You can change your ways! Stop killing for fun. Everyone can change. You can do great things if you just stop being so thick headed! Bounty hunting was made legal 37 years ago because all of the cops were drafted into the military and those remaining needed help. I'm not that different than you. Our methods just differ.

Pearcy: Shut up.

Ulrick: Stop being cold hearted and open your eyes!

Pearcy, yelling: I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP! (Pearcy slits Ulrick's throat. A little blood splatters on Pearcy's face and he just gives a little grin. The door to the basement is kicked open)

"Pearcy!"

Pearcy: Scallion!

Scallion running down the stairs: You ok? (Sees Ulrick) Holy Crap!

Pearcy: Yea it got messy.

Scallion: I'll say.

Pearcy: Hey man.

Scallion: What?

Pearcy after a short pause: Nothing. Let's get the hell outta here bro!

Scallion: Right! Here take this. (Hands Pearcy a handgun) You might need that!

Pearcy: Chyeah.

**

* * *

Pearcy and Scallion meet up with Riot upstairs and cover her as she sets an explosive.**

Riot: Bye bye Camo Killerz!

Pearcy: Send 'em sky high!

Riot: It's set. Let's get the hell out!

**All three of them run out of the house and dive into Riot's car. They drive away as the house explodes.**

Pearcy: How's that for fireworks!? Haha!

Riot: Now my city is safe from the Camo Killerz!

Scallion to Pearcy: Hey bud we should get you to a hospital.

Pearcy: Na I'll be fine. Hey Riot!

Riot: Yea?

Pearcy: Thank you. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you.

Riot: I do.

Pearcy: How?

Riot: Let me join you and Scallion as bounty hunters.

Pearcy: Sure why not!

Scallion: I love you man! (Scallion jumps into the back seat and hugs Pearcy)

Pearcy: Aw damn it. Well at least you hugged me before you got laid this time.

Riot: So when do we start?

Pearcy: Tomorrow, 'cause I need some goddamn rest!

Scallion, singing: "You see us coming and you all together run for cover! We're takin' over this town"

Pearcy, Riot and Scallion singing together: "Here we come, reach for your gun and you better listen well my friend. It's been slow down below. Aimed at you, we're the cowboys from hell!"

**Riot and Scallion have succeeded in rescuing Pearcy. Pearcy was able to save his own life but at the cost of knowing of his own cold-heartedness from a gang leader. Pearcy hides his emotions as always, refusing to let anyone or anything change him. With Riot now joining him and Scallion, can their friendship melt his cold heart? And if not, what will? Stay tuned…**

"High noon, your doom. Comin' for you, we're the cowboys from hell!"


	6. Scene Of The Crime

**6. Scene Of The Crime**

**10:12 p.m. outside 217 River Street. Police, fire fighters and news reporters arrive at the scene**

News Reporter: Michael Brenner here reporting for channel 8 action news and, as you can see behind me, there has been attack on the Camo Killerz headquarters. This act of high vigilance is thought by many to be an attack from rival gang, The Gunners', but this is highly unlikely as most of The Gunners were wiped out by the bounty hunter duo of Pearcy silvers and Scallion Drumming. To whoever did this, I'd like to thank you for rescuing our city from this devastating gang but at the same time I ask why? Why did you have to stoop to their level?

**Near by, a black car drives up and a man in a business suit steps out aided by two bodyguards**

West City Commissioner: Mr. Martin what are you doing here!?

Mr. Martin: I came to pay my last respects.

News Reporter: Oh my- It's the Deputy Attorney General John Martin! May I please ask you why you are here?

DAG John Martin into the camera: Just here to pay my last respects to my brother Eric, who you all know as Ulrick, the leader of the Camo Killerz. He was a very troubled individual. I know that's no excuse for his criminal past and I understand that my position as Deputy Attorney General has been, and still is, questioned because of my relation to him. I just wish it didn't have to end like this for him. I wish he'd chosen a different path. Now if you would please excuse me… (Starts to walk away)

News Reporter: No please Mr. Deputy Attorney General! Are there any updates on the war?

DAG John Martin: It's a police action and nothing more. Congress has not formally declared war and has no intentions to do so in the near future. Now please that is all.

News Reporter: One more quest-

Body Guard: Back off!

DAG John Martin, to himself: I know your heart was in the right place Eric but you could've been so much better. You could've done so much more with your life. Why'd it have to come to this?

West City Commissioner: Mr. Deputy Attorney General! We have a witness as to who did this!

DAG John Martin: Where is he? Bring me to him! (The commissioner brings him to the cop that drove Pearcy to 217 River Street) Tell me all you know!

Cop: I don't remember much but I do remember getting a call for a domestic dispute right to that house. I got out and one of them shot me.

DAG John Martin: That's a start. We'll just have to ask around. We need to find out who did this!

Cop: How bad?

DAG John Martin: What?

Cop: How bad do you need to know who did this?

DAG John Martin: We have direct orders from the President to find the person who did this. Now do you think you know who did it?

Cop: Well it depends.

DAG Martin: On what!?

Cop: If it'll get my daughter into college.

DAG John Martin: If you're right we'll get her into Yale.

Cop: Well she's not that smart. Real bimbo. Takes after my mother-in-law but I do think I know who did it.

DAG John Martin: Who!?

Cop: I had a passenger with me. A bounty hunter, Pearcy Silvers.

DAG John Martin, to the Commissioner: Is he here?

West City Commissioner: He's nowhere to be found, but if he's still in town we'll make sure we find him.

DAG John Martin: Good. (To the cop) If he really did it then expect your daughter to get a full scholarship.

**

* * *

11:35 a.m., the next day at Darlene 'Riot' Cantrell's house**

Pearcy: OW! How come whenever you get your ass kicked it hurts way more the next day!?

Riot: That's your body telling you that you need to learn how to fight.

Scallion: I wonder if there's anything on the news about last night. (Turns on the TV and channel surfs) Here we go!

News Anchor on TV: Deputy Attorney General had this to say to whoever annihilated the Camo Killerz headquarters.

DAG John Martin: We have a lead on who did this and all I can reveal is he is a bounty hunter.

News Reporter: Where did you get this information?

DAG John Martin: From an officer who got a call for a domestic dispute to this very house right before the attack.

News Reporter: If found, will the bounty hunter in question be arrested?

DAG John Martin: Well as long as he has his bounty-hunting license he is protected by the 29th amendment to kill someone as long as he has said license. Now the act of blowing up a house is a crime but he may be pardoned by the president for taking down the Camo Killerz.

Pearcy: Well this sucks.

Scallion: Ooo. The bounty hunter becomes the bounty hunted.

**Someone knocks on the door**

Riot: I'll get it. Both of you go into my room ok. (Riot opens the door and sees DAG john Martin and his two body guards) Hello may I help you?

DAG John Martin: Hello ma'am, I'm deputy Attorney General John Martin. I'm sure you've heard about the attack on the Camo Killerz headquarters last night.

Riot: Yes I have. I'm sorry about your brother but somebody had to put a stop to those monsters.

DAG John Martin: yes I know but we're looking for a bounty hunter named Pearcy Silvers. We know he's been in town because he received a bounty for The Gunners the other day. He's been seen with you. Is he still here by chance?

Riot: What exactly do you want with him?

DAG John Martin: The President himself has asked for me to retrieve him.

Riot: Yea I saw the news remember?

DAG John Martin: That's all I know ma'am.

Riot: Mr. Martin, my brother is 'Gunslinger' Cantrell. He has done more for this country this past decade than you have getting the Attorney General his coffee. Now if you want to know where Pearcy is then you're going to have to tell me what you want with him.

DAG Martin: judging by your tone I have reason to believe that he's still here and I have the personal consent by President Booker himself to search this, and any house, with or without a warrant until we get the man responsible for what happened last night.

Riot: Go ahead and search.

DAG John Martin: I also have the consent to put any one in custody I want if they hinder my objective of finding Pearcy Silvers.

Scallion, behind a wall to Pearcy: Oh no man. They're gonna arrest Riot!

Pearcy, to DAG John Martin: Stop! (Presents himself in the open) I'm right here!

DAG John Martin: I didn't think that'd work on Pearcy Silvers, the man with 'no heart'. I was bluffing, I don't have the consent to put you in custody. I just have the right to search and seize. Well Mr. Silvers I'm glad to finally meet you. I'm Deputy Attorney General John Martin.

Pearcy: Yea, heard ya the first time. Now, are you here to arrest me or not!?

DAG John Martin: Well it depends, did you or did you not attack the Camo Killerz head on then decide to blow half the neighborhood half to hell, endangering many innocent lives?

Scallion, to Riot: I thought you said it wasn't capable of that?

Riot, to Scallion: I lied.

Pearcy to DAG John Martin: I don't recall.

DAG John Martin to his bodyguards: Give us some time alone.

Body guard: Yes sir. (The exit the house)

DAG John Martin to Scallion and Riot: You too.

Riot: What!? This is my house!

Pearcy: Riot! I wanna know what this guy has to say. Please.

Riot: Sure. (Riot and Scallion exit the house as well)

DAG John Martin: Ok Pearcy we have evidence that it was you who did it so just confess.

Pearcy: You're just bluffing again.

DAG John Martin: I'm dead serious this time. Now if you do confess to this then President Booker will pardon you for the crime because of your past as a prestigious bounty hunter. Ha, it's funny, a bounty hunter? Prestigious. Now if you don't confess, and since we do have evidence that you did this, then you will go to prison. You'll get a reduced sentence, once again for your past as a bounty hunter but a guy like you wouldn't want to run the risk of being sodomized by a large inmate right?

Pearcy: I choose neither cuz it wasn't me.

DAG John martin: Did you or did you not get a bounty for three members of the Camo Killerz last night?

Pearcy: Come to think of it I haven't gotten paid for that yet!

DAG John Martin: And you were driven by the officer to the Camo Killer headquarters?

Pearcy: Yea but after that son of a bitch got shot I got my skinny ass outta there! Ok man, you're wasting you time! It wasn't me. I wish it was though. I don't even wanna think about how much money he's gonna get for that.

DAG John Martin: Well whoever did it is going to have to pay for all the damages done which would leave him paying $32.52 cents out of his own pocket plus the whole bounty.

Pearcy: Damn.

DAG John Martin: But getting back on track. We know it was you. Confess and you won't go to jail.

Pearcy: I don't trust you.

DAG John Martin: Why? Because my brother was Ulrick, the leader?

Pearcy: It's not just that.

DAG John Martin: Tell me then.

Pearcy: I voted Republican.

John Martin: Expect to see me again putting you in cuffs Mr. Silvers. (Walks towards the door) You know 3 years ago Congress was going to abolish bounty hunting but I fought to keep it. I was a bounty hunter as well. I even got to know 'Gunslinger' Cantrell. It's guys like him that made me fight to keep bounty hunting legal. If I knew we'd have guys like you bounty hunting, I wouldn't have fought to keep it legal. (Begins to open door) Oh and one more thing. I don't blame you for voting Republican. President Booker's a pussy. Never bounty hunted. (To his body guards) Let's go boys!

**DAG John Martin leaves and Riot and Scallion walk into the house**

Scallion: What happened dude?

Pearcy: Nothing really. I'm fine. So, who wants to get the hell outta here and get to Alice City!?

Riot: All right! Let's get goin'!

**

* * *

At a near by gas station**

Body Guard #1: Do we really have any evidence that this Pearcy Silvers guy did it?

DAG John Martin: I hear there's a tape but unless it shows him actually setting a bomb then we can't get him. Hey can you please ask the driver how long it's going to take to get to the airport.

Body Guard #1: Yes sir. (Walks over to the driver who's putting gas in the car)

DAG John Martin pulls a tape out of his coat pocket, drops it and stomps on it repeatedly: What the President doesn't know won't hurt him.

**

* * *

Meanwhile Pearcy, Scallion and Riot have packed up Riot's car and have started their bounty-hunting journey. What new adventures lie ahead for them? Stay tuned for more of 'The Outlaw Torn'!**


End file.
